


Rejection

by LunaRowena



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: Not all journals appreciate true scholarship.
Kudos: 1





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> Letter to rannadylin‘s Yolotli Itzli from Soul and Shield for pillarspromptsweekly Fanfic Appreciation Week I-Thursday.
> 
> Uploading to AO3 so it doesn't get lost in Tumblr history.

Dear Ms. Itzli,

Thank you for your submission to the _Journal of Modern Eoran Linguistics_. Unfortunately, we have had to reject your submission for a number of reasons.

Firstly, this is a journal of modern linguistics and ancient Engwithan is a decidedly dead language.

Secondly, there is the matter of your sources. Unfortunately, we at this journal do not find “my sister is Awakened and can speak Engwithan” as a citable, scholarly source. Indeed, the entirety of your research is not verifiable by outside scholars.

Thirdly, the narrative you weave into your research is entirely too fanciful to be believable. The ancient Engwithans are of curious historical note in the Dyrwood and surrounding area, but nothing encroaching the Eoran wide influence you propose.

We suggest you may have better luck applying to less rigorous journals such as _Archaeology Today_ or perhaps pursuing a career in fiction.

Good day,

The editors of _Journal of Modern Eoran Linguistics_


End file.
